


Castigo de medianoche ✔️

by Akobere



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, MikasaxLevi, Smut, attackontitan, levimika - Freeform, levixmikasa, mikalevi, rikasa, rivamika, shingekinokyojin
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 13:40:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30106815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akobere/pseuds/Akobere
Summary: Ella es la culpable, es impredecible y dependiente, jamás pensando en otro que no sea Eren. Levi sabe que las malas actitudes se corrigen y las oportunidades se aprovechan.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman & Mikasa Ackerman
Kudos: 4





	Castigo de medianoche ✔️

La noche era fresca, el cielo estaba estrellado y ocasionalmente las brisas de aire chocaban con la cabaña, ambos Ackerman estaban frente a frente, Levi en el primer escalón y Mikasa delante de la puerta a punto de salir.

—Deberías disculparte— Insinuó el azabache con el entrecejo arruinado

—No, no he hecho nada malo— Soltó Mikasa con indiferencia

—Si sigues con esa actitud impulsiva de mierda, podrías llegar a perjudicarnos solo por no pensar en otra cosa que no sea Eren, mocosa de mierda

Observó a la chica blanquear los ojos, sabiendo que lo ignoraba salió de la cabaña hacía el cobertizo, su sola actitud y comportamiento lo fastidiaban, lo peor era que Hange no permitía que la castigase, aunque… Ella no estaba con ellos, por lo que podría aplicar una corrección creativa que Mikasa no olvidaría.

La siguió hasta estar con ella en el cobertizo, con una sonrisa interna procedió a cerrar la puerta y soltar un suspiro pesado, Mikasa se giró a él sorprendida y confundida.

—¿Qué sucede ahora?

Varios minutos transcurrieron desde aquellas palabras, si bien la cabaña yacía en absoluto silencio, en el cobertizo se escuchaban varios gemidos, gruñidos y suspiros ahogados, sonidos húmedos y leves golpeteos.

A pesar de que un inicio parecía estar completamente en contra de su voluntad poco a poco iba cediendo, estaba arrodillada en el piso, con pequeñas lágrimas saliendo de la comisura de sus labios, su boca, mentón y mejillas untadas de su semilla y saliva.

Sus pechos estaban afuera, rebotando ante el rebote de Mikasa contra su ingle, con los pezones prácticamente hinchados y duros como rocas, solo podía sentir más duro al verla, era la perfecta representación de sus fantasías más depravadas, perfectamente hecha para él con todo, sus suaves pechos, voluptuoso trasero y garganta perfecta que recibía su glande dejándola entrar hasta el fondo una y otra vez.

Sin poder aguantar más terminó corriéndose dentro de su boca, un gemido entrecortado salió de sus labios al sentir como tragaba todo el semen y sorbía su glande aún endurecido.

Salió de ella viendo su rostro, sus ojos perdidos en la confusión y lujuria mirándolo, sus labios manchados de blanco, al igual que sus pechos suaves y tiernos a la vista.

—¿Ahora entiendes cuál es el castigo? — Cuestionó con la respiración más calmada

El solo verla tan sumisa y asintiendo con la cabeza fue más que suficiente para él, sin un atisbo de consideración la levantó del pisó y la estrelló en la pared de madera sacando un alarido de la fémina.

Se deshizo de su faldón y lo pateó en el suelo hacia algún lugar, sus dedos pasearon a los labios bajos de Mikasa sintiendo su humedad y elevada temperatura, al apenas tocarla ella gimió en voz baja, sin duda lo gozaba, pero ella no lo admitiría.

Sin piedad o aviso alguno introdujo su duro miembro dentro de ella sacándole gritos ahogados y sollozos los cuales cubrió con su mano mientras la otra sostenía su cadera.

Se sentía tan bien profanando esas paredes aterciopeladas y gomosas, las cuales lo apretaban de una forma deliciosa en la que no podía evitar gruñir, estaban hechas justo para él, solo para él.

Sus estocadas de inicio a fin eran duras y rápidas, era imposible controlarse y había dejado de cubrir la boca de Mikasa para sostener sus dos caderas y poder golpear más duro en su interior, justo aquel punto que la hacía ver estrellas y volverse más apretada, caliente y húmeda al interior.

Su boca succionaba y mordía uno de sus pezones, eran tan dulces y suaves que podía hacerse adicto, podía enterrar su rostro en ambos montes y dejar mordidas, aún había restos de su corrida anterior encima.

La Ackerman ya no podía ni razonar, no sentía las piernas, su adolorida entrada recibía estocadas constantes haciéndola gemir, solo queriendo más, era como un juguete experimental, al mismo tiempo que su mente ardía en odio en un inicio solo podía pensar ahora que quería a su capitán tan adentro como se pudiese, tener su miembro por donde quiera que fuese, su semilla esparcida en cualquier lugar, su boca en algún lugar de su cuerpo, entendió el castigo, perder la razón, estar vulnerable, algo que le daría culpa o vergüenza y hasta podría tenerla rogando.

Mikasa llevaba 4 corridas y finalmente fue el turno de Levi, quien liberó hilos blancos en todo su interior ocasionando un quinto orgasmo en la contraria y finalmente salió dejándola en el piso.

—Usted… usted…— Mikasa tenía el ceño fruncido sin embargo Levi no la pudo tomar enserio

—Nada de lo que vayas a decir me va a importar— Advirtió —Ahora vete a dormir, te pasará lo peor o lo mismo si vuelves a actuar así

Como si no hubiese pasado nada él la dejó ahí, embarrada de su semilla, con parte del cuerpo expuesto y adolorido, rastros de lágrimas secándose en sus mejillas y aún con las piernas apretadas las cuales buscaban consuelo de alguna sobra de su reciente orgasmo, un manojo sollozante y necesitado, necesitado de Levi Ackerman, Mikasa se sentía tan vacía y confundida, con ganas de que otra vez aquel enano la llenara de cualquier modo… Ese era su castigo ¿La vergüenza? ¿La profanación? ¿Complacer a la persona que odia en contra de su voluntad? O… ¿Querer volver a tenerlo en cualquiera de sus espacios y que la llenara hasta perder la razón?


End file.
